percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
In The Woods Through A Shadow
"What, when, where, who? "Why" "This is not funny, Jack...now tell me the truth, what did you see and when did you see it?" "Erm... about 3 years ago I was in Manhattan. I was in my mum's apartment, she had gone to work, all of a sudden everything froze no one moved, nothing." he said. "I panicked and 15 minutes later a group of teenagers with swords and bows turned up." "Right so anything else happen" "Yeah there was a huge army of monsters, some girl killed a dragon and went on rampage calling some guy called Kronos a coward, a herd of centaurs turned up...oh yeah and you did with some big guy and an army of dead." "Well you saw the battle of Manhattan, you see the titans came back and tried to over throw olympus. A few demigods fought against them and the dragon was a drakon. You'll learn about them at camp." "Wait a second, titans, olympus, demigods, what's going on and what is this camp?" "Jack, greek myths are real, I've lived through it, I breath it, greek is in my blood. As well as yours, now this camp is a place for half bloods to train and prepare for the real world of monsters" "So what you're trying to get me to this camp to train to be a hero?" "Kind of...mostly we train you for one summer until you've got enough skills to survive. The big monsters don't come after the small demigods with...erm...less powerful parents." he said this as if he was walking on dangerous ground "What are you talking about my dad but-" "He left you at a young age didnt he? Well that's because he's a god now because no monsters have come after you I would say he's one of the minor gods" "But a monster did come after me, it sended me in my apartment on the day of that battle, it was some weird thing an empousa, she called herself, she tried to drink my blood, it took everything inside me to get her off, I grabbed her face and pulled her away... she started to scream asa flames curled around her face and she blew up in this yellow dust." "You turned her into flames? how?" "Well not really im sure it was my fireplace, and ember in her hair probely" "Yeah, probalby" he looked at me in a different way as if I was a time bomb or something. "So are we going to do this then?" "What?" "The woods" We nodded at each other, Nico drew his black blade and raised his hands, 10 undead warriors rose, 3 archers, 2 spearmen and 5 swordsman. I just put my hood up to look like i shouldnt be messed with, we trecked inside, nico ordered the archers to scatter and the spearman, the swordsman stayed with us. nico stated that once we were in the shadows we could shadow travel to camp, whatever that meant. 10 minutes later and all i could hear was the chattering of teeths from the horrible dead. they weren't your natural skeletons, they had flesh as if only they were reasently buried, they had multicultural clothes on, one looked like it was from ancient greece itself. they searched the area with the eyeless sockets. an arrow came from the right, behing my head. followed by 5 more, a spear landed infront of us. all the skeletons ran to the right along with nico, I followed stupidly. a dozen spikes flew towards us, taking 3 swordsman out, infront of me were 2 skeletons 1 carrying a long sword with greek armor, the othe carried a cutless and a pirate hat, nico was in the middle. We marched forward until we found 2 archers with spikes in their backs, whatever this thing was it was fast, fast enough to get behind 2 archers and kill them. I asked if Nico could raise more dead but unfortunately he said that he doesnt have the strength to keep popping the dead up. I wanted a weapon something to defend myslef with... but what i wasn't trained.20 seconds late we saw one of the spearmen running in the trees he had his spear up ready to fire, we followed after him, only to find his undead dead body with a spike through his eye socket. we came into a clearing with trees all around us. the final archer jumped out of the trees and raised his bow, he landed right behind me, the last spearman backed up towards us from the left. somehow we were surrounded by one monster, we had no where to run. "Damn, right we're going to etch towards that tree, jack once your there stay down and blow this whistle." he threw something at me it was a whistle made of ice it was freezing. "o.k what about you?" "I'm going to take down this monster... now lets get moving" The soldiers and nico formed a circle around me and we walked towards a huge tree. I sat down grasping the ice whistle. nico explained the plan, the rest of the soldiers and nico were going to draw the attention of the manticore in the centre of the clearing. once there it was my job to blow the whistle. all of a sudden another spike took out the archer and a swordsman "LET'S GO!" nico shouted They ran to the centre leaving me with some skeletons. I blew the whistle and straight away the whistle shattered. in the bushes a huge bear lurked i was ready to run for it but all i heard as a dog bark, which was odd because a bear doesnt bark. suddenly, this huge dog with shaggy hair pounced on me and licked my face. I calmed her down before getting up, she was scary but cute at the same time. I read a tag around her neck it read "mrs o' leary, camp half blood." I looked over at nico he was alone, where the hell were those skeletons, a swordsman and a spearman. Oh my, they were on the floor nico was all alone against that monster. Nico was looking to the right of me but why, then i heard it, the monster was looking in my eyes. BANG! A hole was in the ground BANG! another hole, i realised that nico was using the last of his energy to get the monster away from me he was creating the ditches so the manitcore had to run away before geting consumed. the craters made trees fall down, they made a pattern and my adhd kicked in i realised i could run across the trees to get behind the manticore. mrs o leary growled, ready to pounce. i heard a grunt come from nico, he was in pain, he fell to the floor a huge spike was in his back, the manticore was laughing at his victory, drunk with pride it was the perfect opputunity, whispered my plan to the dog. she barked in agreement. mrs o leary ran over to nico getting the attention of the manticore, i ran to the wrecked trees, vaulting one treen then ducking under the next, climb over the third, skid under the forth my adhd kicked in and i grabbed one of the archers bow and quiver, it felt natural in my hands, i climbed on top of the fifth tree. I adjusted the boe onto my back and started to climb the branches of one of the trees infornt of me. i was a good tree-climber i got high enough to get a clear view at the manticore. the manticore was ready to shoot an arrow at mrs o leary, he didnt notive me so i took my move. i never used a bow before but i had to give it a go. i had one shot so i notched 3 arrows at once, i pulled hard on the string and let go. all 3 arrows went through the manticore's tail. the arrows anchored him to the ground, mrs o leary pounced on top of the manticore and bit his neck. he was hurt but not seriously i had to do something before he regained his strength. i whistled to mrs o leary and she understood. she got underneath me and i jumped surprisingly she was soft to land on. the manticore had gotten out of the ground. and was about to charge us. i notched my last arrow and just before the manticore collided with me i fliipped over the top of the manticore and shot the arrow into the back of his head. he disintergrated into yellow smoke. i ran to nico he was cold and i had no clue what to do. but the dog did she picked him up by the teeth and crouched down to me, i climbed on top of her and she ran into the shadows. we went through a tight squeeze and suddenly light flooded my eyes. infront of us was an arch with "camp half blood" engraved on it. Category:Gingergreeney